


【黑月】《驟雨》（下）

by junegardenia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junegardenia/pseuds/junegardenia
Summary: 突然被屏蔽了，重發也說內含敏感詞，實在懶得一個一個找了QQ貼過來這裡格式過寬，會再找時間調整。





	【黑月】《驟雨》（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 突然被屏蔽了，重發也說內含敏感詞，實在懶得一個一個找了QQ  
> 貼過來這裡格式過寬，會再找時間調整。

※感情線終於能寫了（握拳  
※字數炸裂_(┐「ε:)_  
※有些許原創角色但不太影響劇情。  
※人物性格可能掌握度不是很好，請斟酌食用┐(´д`)┌

 

　　

 

　　「我說眼鏡君啊，」黑尾鐵朗在最初的驚訝過後瞇起眼，慢悠悠地開了口。

　　——「你知道雨天邀請來&歷不明的『人』共傘是什麼意思嗎？」

 

　　確認眼前的人是真的不認得自己，月島在感到一絲失落之餘更多的反而是鬆了口氣。

　　「哈，」他嗤笑一聲，「如果黑尾前輩是在暗示自己是雨女的話，我壓根兒看不出來前輩哪點像是個女人。」

　　這個人真的知道我，叫得出我的名字。黑尾眨眨眼睛，像貓兒似的琥珀色眼瞳轉了轉，以掩飾從心底油然而生的驚詫和喜悅。

　　「看來眼鏡君應該認識我？…哦，我是說，」他伸手比劃了下衣服上那道破開的口子，「死&掉以前的。」

　　月島不可置否，只是微微抬了下雨傘，一臉＂你到底要不要進來＂的表情。

　　於是已經變成不知道是鬼是妖的黑尾先生只好乖乖地往傘下湊近了些，再三確認：「你確定你真的－－」一般人看到認識的而且是已經死掉的人出現基本上不是嚇跑就是直接迴避吧……

 

　　「所以黑尾前輩你現在到底是什麼？」淡金色頭髮的青年依舊舉著傘，面無表情。

 

　　陰雨綿綿的天空讓整個山裡變得陰陰暗暗的，他此時竟然有些看不透眼前這個人類的想法，可內心又奇異地對於這個年輕人產生好感。

　　除去不能進食、沒有心跳體溫、一般人也許在某種條件下看得到以外（像是月島），他不像鬼一樣渾身佈滿陰&氣，也不至於到像是魂魄這樣毫無存在感。

　　黑尾猶豫半晌，還是老實道：「嘛，其實我也不知道我現在是什麼。」

　　黑尾並沒有發現月島盯著自己的眼神裡五味雜陳，他望著步道之後蓊鬱的森林，繼續說道：「總之醒來的時候就在這座山裡了，大概是…啊，一年前吧，也是像現在這樣的雨季。」

　　「這座山裡有不少情況跟我差不多的『同伴』，同樣都是在雨天裡丟了性命，不過呢我的話貌似出了點小小的意外，因為從前的記憶大部分全都沒啦，連自己怎麼掛的都不知道。」黑尾聳聳肩，試圖讓這個殘酷的事情顯得輕鬆一點。月島藏在外套裡的手指緩慢地蜷縮起來。 

　　「但我們還有另一個共通點。」

　　子彈頭的青年將一隻腳支起，仰頭盯著某根傘骨，「那就是生前未能放手的某個遺憾。」

　　「遺憾嗎…」月島輕輕地咀嚼著這兩個字，而後又聽黑尾有些自嘲地苦笑：「對於那份遺憾的執念越強烈，其他能保留在原本這個身體裡的東西就越少。我的執念太強了，所以過往的記憶流失了大半，只能大海撈針般地去摸索。」

　　「嘛，簡單來說，＂雨＂和＂執念＂就是構成我們這種『人』的主要原因啦，我們也只有這裡的雨季到來時才可以下山。」黑尾豎起兩根手指。

 

　　雨季時才能下山？

 

　　「那你們……」月島還想再問，從口袋傳出的手機鈴聲打斷了兩人的交談。

　　『月島君你在哪裡！』才剛接起來對面赤葦著急的聲音立刻傳了過來，月島明黃色的眼眸瞥了眼黑尾確定他沒有跑掉（誰知道靈魂還是什麼之類的會不會瞬間移動），才快速回道：「抱歉赤葦前輩，剛才有點事情，我立刻回去。」然後乾脆俐落地掛了電話。

　　黑尾拍拍衣服站了起來，赫然發現這個年輕人實際竟然比他高上幾公分，忍不住碎念：「你ㄚ到底多高啊…」

　　「去掉小數點的話190，沒記錯的話黑尾前輩只有187。」

　　「囂&張的小鬼…」話說你怎麼記那麼清楚啊喂！

　　「真不巧我已經不是小鬼了，現在黑尾前輩跟我同齡。」月島又露出那個嘲諷的表情。

　　「說是這樣說，眼鏡君還不是繼續叫我前輩w」

　　「……」

　　月島的嘴唇蠕動了下，最後只是沉默。黑尾自討個沒趣，只好聳了聳肩。

 

　　他發現青年將傘下一半以上的空間都給了自己，左半邊的肩膀已經濕了，他有些不好意思，正想抬手把傘往月島那裏推過去讓角度傾一些－－

 

　　黑色的傘。

　　雨天。

 

　　黑尾心中突然升起一股熟悉感，他微微皺了皺眉，低下頭去若有所思，而月島也只是撐著傘繼續走著，像是沒發現黑尾有些奇怪的地方。

　　兩人一路往回走，沒有多久就到那個岔路口，再轉過去一段路應該就能看到赤葦站在會合處。

　　黑髮青年突然停了下來。

 

　　好像有哪裡怪怪的？……

 

　　月島也停在原地，轉頭看向身旁的那人。

　　「……我還是留在這裡吧。」黑尾搔了搔頭髮，臉上是難得的猶豫。

 

　　——明明胸腔裡的心臟早已不再鼓&譟。

 

　　可他越是跟這個人相處，就越是覺得那種異&樣的感覺越來越強，彷彿跟自己體內那股執著產生共鳴似的，濃烈到讓天不怕地不怕的黑尾鐵朗突然就這麼有些退縮了。

 

　　月島沒作聲，動物般的直覺讓他騰地抬起頭，黑尾有些錯愕地看著青年隱忍著什麼即將爆&發的表情。

 

　　然後自己就被揪著衣領猛然推到一旁的石壁上，結結實實的，五臟六腑好像都為之震顫。

　　顧不上隱隱發疼的背脊，黑尾愣愣地看著青年。這這什麼情況……我說錯了什麼憋打我——

 

　　腦袋一片混亂，他聽到月島咬牙切齒地說：「這、由、不、得、你。」不知道是不是錯覺，他甚至還從那一板一頓的咬字中聽到一絲顫抖。

 

　　下一秒月島的嘴唇貼了上來。

 

※※※

 

　　直到回到月島的住處黑尾還是沒能從那個爆炸性強吻的衝擊裡恢復。

 

　　他坐在陌生的房間裡發呆，滿腦子都是我被見面不到半天的也許大概是學弟還比我高那麼三公分的人給強吻了！好吧，也許那不算是吻，那根本是頭槌吧頭槌！力道之大讓他現在嘴唇還是麻的，牙齒還痛著呢！

　　黑髮青年伸手戳了下門牙立刻齜牙裂嘴起來。

　　月島終於安撫完因為自己莫名消失而嚇到不行的赤葦京治，將他送回木兔身邊，然後耐著性子重複保證過了半小時一定會準時到他們家吃晚飯。

　　他踩上走廊，看了一眼延伸到自己房間的、濕淋淋的足跡，還有放在門口的那雙登山靴，暗自慶幸沒讓赤葦進來。不然看到那些腳印他可不知道該怎麼交代。

　　黑尾坐在地板上打量著房間，看見自己回來了很快收起探詢的表情，顯得有些侷促，沒了剛見面時的游刃有餘。

　　大概是那個吻太具衝擊性。

　　現在想起來還真是丟臉，頭腦一熱就幹了蠢&事。月島提起外頭沾滿雨水的鞋子放到玄關處。黑尾渾身還是濕淋淋的，身上那件冬天穿的黑色風衣看了就熱到不行，紅黑相間的格子圍巾凌亂地纏在脖子上。

 

　　看著被弄得溽濕的地板，月島走到黑尾旁邊的衣櫥，打開抽屜拉了兩條毛巾出來扔給他，轉身又往衣櫥裡翻些什麼，頭也不抬問道：「黑尾前輩這身衣服都沒換過？」

　　黑尾抓著毛巾愣了一會兒才意會過來，「哦、是啊。」

　　「人的衣服能穿嗎？」

　　「沒試過，應該可以吧。」

　　「我可不希望黑尾前輩跟我出門的時候別人是看見漂浮的衣物。」

　　「其實這身衣服也沒什麼不好的，」黑尾抬起手臂看了看，「雖然有點破就是了。」還沾了一些血跡，黑尾心裡默默補上，但不知為何沒敢直接說。

　　月島又不說話了，隔了十幾秒才回道：「隨便你。」然後把一套衣服丟在床上，自己抓著另一套拐進浴室。

 

　　這學弟脾氣真不是一等一的差。黑尾在聽到＂硄＂的關門聲響後這樣想道。

　　說起來還不知道他的名字，總不能眼鏡君眼鏡君的一直叫下去，等等要記得問一下。他站起身伸手去撈床上那套衣服，手指忽然頓住了。

　　這套衣服，總覺得、好像、也很眼熟啊……

　　大紅色的立領外套、黑色的素色短Ｔ、牛仔長褲、配合自己那雙登山靴的襪子，甚至連搭好的皮帶也有－－

　　加上剛才那個吻。

　　經過一路上的觀察，黑尾雖然還沒完全摸清楚這個叫自己前輩的人的性格，但好歹也看得出來他是個安靜沉穩的人，補充一下，還很毒舌，跟剛才那個叫赤葦的也都規規矩矩的，應該不是會隨便抓人就親的那種。

 

　　除非、咳，之前兩個人的關係是…不會吧，自己是彎的？黑尾捏起下巴思考著。

 

　　鎖把被轉開的聲音響起，他朝著聲音來源轉過頭去。浴室的門很快打開，月島把剛才濕掉的衣服扔進洗衣籃裡，對著黑尾有些發直的眼神挑了挑眉。

　　「黑尾前輩在看什麼呢？」

　　月島換了件短袖，稍微貼身的長褲將那兩條長腿襯得剛剛好。

　　「看你啊。」黑尾不假思索就講出了類似調戲的話語。嘖嘖，剛才在山上他一臉殺氣騰騰地朝自己衝過來沒仔細看，眼鏡君的皮膚好白啊，鎖骨的線條也漂亮。確實是自己會喜歡的模樣。

　　月島螢因為這句調侃猝不及防地紅了臉，這人怎麼比剛認識的時候還不要臉！他狠狠瞪了那個油嘴滑舌的傢伙，心裡懊惱著不僅稀里糊塗地把人帶了回來，這人還是一副嘻皮笑臉的樣子。

　　「本來想讓前輩跟我一起出門的，但是我還是打消這念頭了。請前輩不要亂跑。」

　　「哦哦，沒事，我不用吃飯，況且我也不認識他們，照剛剛那個叫誰來著，喔，赤葦的情況來看他也看不見我。快去吃飯吧，別把胃弄壞。」

　　月島收拾東西的手一頓，黑尾敏銳地察覺到這個小動作，有些困惑地開口：「怎麼了嗎？」

　　「沒事。」

　　月島轉過身去，房門合起來之前從門縫瞥了下還眼巴巴看著自己的大貓：「房間浴室都可以用，只有兩點要求，一是房間不准亂動東西，二是浴室請保持整齊。」

　　「哦…啊！那個啊——」

　　「還有什麼事嗎？」小學弟不知為何顯得有些緊繃。

　　黑尾發現了，但也不好問，「等會兒你能跟我說些我的事情嗎？」

　　月島垂下眼簾，迴避掉黑尾有些期盼的眼神，只回了簡單的：「嗯。」

 

　　雖然說從他把黑尾帶回來的時候就知道絕對會被追問，但是他也不想解釋以前發生過的事情。就像心智圖一樣，一旦中間的核心被重新開啟，記憶就會像張牙舞爪的枝葉一樣蔓延開來。不管是曾經溫暖的、抑或是悲傷的，通通都一併給拉扯出來。

 

　　月島一點也不想要再回憶那場冰冷的驟雨。

　　那實在太過沉重，也太過疼痛。

 

　　他迅速關上門，不再給黑尾機會發問。

 

 

　　真是放置的乾脆俐落。

　　黑尾聽著關門聲，內心蠢蠢欲動的小人喧騰起來，他左看右看還是沒忍住，跑到青年的書桌前坐下，仔細地研究起上面的細節來，反正只說不能翻，又沒說不能看不是？

　　他看向書桌右前方張貼著的課表。

　　雖然說過往的經歷忘了大半，但是黑尾基本的常識還是有的。上個雨季他和同伴們一起下山在東京市區裡晃了一圈，他沒找到跟自己記憶有密切關係的人事物有些失望，不過也從同伴那裏收穫頗多。像是這兩年間街道有了什麼變化，或是會交換一些自己的經歷等等。所以要閱讀青年書桌上的東西並不是太困難，也不至於會有銜接不上的問題。

 

　　「T大…在東京這間可不好考啊…才一年級？名字…」

　　琥珀色的眼眸滑過那張紙。「月島…螢。」

　　腦中突然一陣刺痛，黑尾瞇起眼，嘴裡輕輕念著這個名字的同時手指揉著太陽穴。那疼痛倏忽即逝，一下子就沒了。

　　他緩緩地站起來，腦海裡閃過許多畫面，卻完全沒辦法抓住任何片段，線索還不夠－－手指無意識地捏緊紙張，留下了淺淺的摺痕。

 

　　儘管月島答應了會告訴自己關於以前的事，可月島看起來並不情願。

　　——不管三七二十一了，黑尾看著時鐘估摸時間。

 

　　他出門已經二十分鐘，晚飯應該不會吃那麼久，一小時內月島一定會回來，自己得先在這個房間裡挖出些什麼。

 

※※※

 

　　當回來看見空蕩蕩的房間時，月島螢並沒有感到意外。

 

　　他早就知道黑尾根本坐不住，也知道黑尾一定看得出他並不是很願意回答自己的問題。

　　那人暫時離開也好…月島看著床上沒被動過的衣服，伸手將它們疊整齊放到衣櫃裡。他需要時間緩一緩，梳理一下這毫無科學根據又離奇的事情。

　　

　　他走回書桌前。

 

　　課表…果然看過了。

　　平板電腦和筆記型電腦都有打開的痕跡，但是停在輸入密碼的頁面，哼，自己的密碼怎麼可能會輕易地被破解。不過這麼正大光明地打開真是讓人不爽#

　　月島越看越火大，得，連抽屜都被翻個徹底。

　　其他地方沒什麼被翻的痕跡，自己的東西不多不少，但非常整齊。何況房間裡本來跟高中時期相關的東西就已經不多了。

　　他最後只得嘆了口氣，打算把抽屜好好整理一下。

　　一張照片從疊在一起的筆記本之間滑出來。

 

　　月島將它拾起。

 

　　那是一張烏野全體的合照，他們在餐館裡慶祝打贏白鳥澤時拍的，每個人都舉著杯子露出燦爛的大笑，他被田中和菅原勾肩搭背地拉著，照片裡的自己滿臉嫌棄又無奈。

 

　　也許是看到這張想到音駒？

　　離這裡倒是有段距離，畢竟在郊區。

 

　　青年揉揉眉心，桌面上的小時鐘顯示著20:15。明天課堂還要測驗，週二有小組報告得討論還要先閱讀隔天教授指定的一篇文獻，週三要準備隔天進實驗室的東西，週四進實驗室絕對會待很晚。月島翻開書，決定先把黑尾的事情暫時放到一邊。

 

　　幾天下來雖然不下雨，但始終陰陰的，屋子裡濕度頗高，讓人實在不是很舒服，即便開了除濕機也似乎沒有什麼用處。

　　黑尾從那天之後再沒有回來過，沒消沒息的，走在路上下意識地會在來往的人群中瞄上幾眼，卻始終沒有那個熟悉的身影，不知道是跑去什麼地方。

 

　　月島總覺得自己隱約之間好像遺漏了些什麼。

 

　　「月島君？哈囉？」擔任組長的岡本擔心地對著他揮揮手，這位冷淡卻又可靠的組員鮮少出現放空的情況。

　　月島回過神來才發現整組六七個人都擔心地盯著自己，「抱歉，我走神了。」

　　「沒事沒事。」

　　「月島君黑眼圈很重呢，討論完早點休息喔！」　　

 

　　課業壓力壓得他已經沒有多餘心力去做抽絲剝繭的細密推敲，他必須額外熬夜去補週日落下的進度，一整周幾乎都處於睡眠不足的狀態。

 

　　今天之後等自己有時間喘口氣再想吧。月島穿著實驗服疲憊地在洗手間裡抹了把臉，他雙手撐在流理台上，有些發呆地看著窗外道路上一盞盞的路燈。

 

　　一滴水砸在玻璃裡倒映的自己的臉上。

　　——下雨了。

 

　　……

 

　　好不容易折騰人的實驗終於結束，已經是晚上十點整。

 

　　「嘿月島君！」同組的女孩子梅澤叫了他一聲，「你比較高，能請你幫忙把紙箱放進上頭的櫃子裡嗎？」

　　「好。」

　　「謝謝！啊，村上君真是的，竟然漏了，不好意思月島君這裡還有一個箱子，要放在最底下。」女孩子略帶歉意地把箱子遞過來。月島說了聲沒事，不是很介意。

　　他彎腰探進櫃子裡，照著箱子上的編號把手上的紙箱推進深處。

　　梅澤在他身邊確認著箱子被好好地放進去，正要再次道謝。月島快速抽身出來讓她嚇了一大跳，「月島君？…怎——」

 

　　月島抬頭那瞬間的表情讓她不敢再叫他，只能退開，目送著那個高個兒衝出實驗室。

　　

 

　　這是月島螢第二次因為黑尾鐵朗而在雨中狂奔了。

　　只不過上次在山裡是綿綿細雨，這次則是滂沱大雨。

　　他顧不上心裡對於大雨滋生起來的厭惡感，傘也沒撐就這麼跑著，遠處還轟隆一聲打下清晰可見的閃電。

 

　　宿舍離他的實驗室不算遠，饒是如此月島還是被淋成了落湯雞，渾身濕透。褲口袋裡的手機滴滴地響著，他沒空去理會，樓梯兩階兩階地踩著一下子就到了三樓，月島狼狽地扒拉出鑰匙，轉開門鎖的那瞬間落雷炸起，近得像是打在耳邊。

　　他推開門躲進屋內，手在熟悉的位置摸索，電燈開關幾下沒有反應。

 

　　嘖，在這節骨眼停電——月島氣得咂嘴。

　　不行，得立刻確認。

 

　　青年看也沒看方才跳出來的通知，直接按開桌面把手電筒叫出來，胡亂脫了鞋子逕自往裡走。

 

　　房間跟廚房之間的牆壁裡有一個儲物層，不是很大，但是能把一些不常用的東西塞進去。

　　月島螢千算萬算就是忽略了黑尾不可能那麼規矩只翻房間，而他自己也因為有意識地將那個裝滿兩人回憶的箱子遺忘，竟然就真的在關鍵時刻成了思考上的盲點。

 

　　急急推開拉門，手電打進去的瞬間他渾身顫了下。

　　他的手就這麼停住，直勾勾的看著裡面。從那人走後他再沒開過這個箱子。

　　原本箱子是放在最遠離門口的角落，現在被拖到一堆雜物上頭，歪歪斜斜地放著。

 

　　蓋子是打開的，紙箱裡的東西有明顯翻動過的痕跡，最上面的是張照片－－是去年七月多，四個人一起去神樂坂季（註1）時拍的。黑尾摟著自己笑得狡詰，一副得逞的模樣，自己則是撇過臉沒看鏡頭，但臉頰和耳根的微紅則清晰地被鏡頭捕捉了。

 

　　＂快看！黑尾桑第一次捕捉到的害羞的螢！還是浴衣限定版！＂

　　＂閉嘴，我不想看。＂然後浴衣限定版是什麼鬼… 

　　＂黑尾前輩，那是我拍的。＂

　　＂但手機是我的！黑尾桑要把它設成桌布w＂

　　＂啊啊可惡我也要害羞的赤葦！＂

　　＂請別開玩笑了木兔前輩。＂

　　＂螢快快，說你也想要害羞的黑尾桑當手機桌布w＂

　　＂不要，我不想每打開手機就吐一次。＂　　

　　＂這叫情趣好嗎情趣！＂

 

　　月島沒理會黑尾又在常態性發瘋，不過心裡還是能感覺到綿延不絕的暖流輕柔溫暖地淌過，連眼神都稍微柔和下來。

　　寬厚的身體從身後包覆住自己。黑尾這人在木兔前輩和赤葦前輩面前總是特別放肆，回頭得好好教訓他，月島這樣想著。但他那時只是一副淡定的模樣，看似毫不在乎卻輕輕地回握住那個比自己略大的手掌。

　　＂明年、後年、大後年，然後到很久很久以後，＂黑尾咧開嘴在他耳邊大笑，＂咱們四個要一起再來啊！＂

 

　　那個沒能履行的承諾凝結在相片裡，成了再也無法挽回的時光。

　　

　　月島頹然地靠在一旁，他緊緊閉上雙眼，痛苦在胸腔內橫衝直撞，像翻騰的浪花，他想像往常一樣慢慢等它平息，重新構築心裡有些塌落的城牆。會好的，沒什麼是不能熬過去的。

 

　　雨聲清晰了起來，伴隨著隱約逐漸加重的濕度，帶起雨水的味道。

 

　　他輕輕皺著眉，想著等會兒要把除濕機裡的水倒掉然後啟動機器。濕氣太重了，彷彿他在這個空間裡呼吸的都是水氣，實在是讓人不是很舒服。

 

　　「螢……」

　　

　　猛然抬頭，那個人低沉而沙啞的呼喚從不遠處傳來，眼前一片黑漆漆的，幾乎讓人分不清是真實抑或僅僅只是錯覺。

　　月島有些遲疑地舉起手上唯一的光源。

　　「黑尾前——」

 

 

 

 

　　下一秒，那張佈滿血汙的臉就這麼貼在他的鼻端，兩個眼窩黑洞洞的，看不見眼睛，像是被挖掉的窟窿一般。

　　手電的死白燈光由下而上打在那個不知道是什麼生物上頭，它的臉上還黏了稀疏凌亂的黑色毛髮，一瞬間月島彷彿回到了那個雨天，他也是像現在一樣動彈不得。無論是思考，還是身體。

　　它咧開嘴。黑尾在最後吃力地向他牽起嘴角。

 

　　雨水的潮氣和濃重的血腥味直衝鼻腔。

 

 

　　月島螢從沒想過自己會發出這麼淒厲的尖叫聲。

 

 

　　第一次親吻、擁抱的炙熱、手掌的溫度、悸動的情感、刺耳的煞車聲、紛亂的驟雨、冰涼的體溫——城牆轟然倒塌，至今被勉強隔絕在裡頭的記憶比起收拾那個紙箱當下還要更猛烈更殘忍地朝月島螢直撲過來。

　　一直以來，月島都躲在自己所建造的城牆裡，試圖將自己與那片充滿回憶的海隔開，拚了命的牴觸它們，牆碎裂後從四面八方衝進來的海水洶湧到幾乎讓他無法招架。他一邊告訴自己快些釋懷，那些都過了，可是黑尾意料之外的出現既讓他無所適從卻又忍不住地想接近，就如同溺水者連稻草也會拚了命地伸手去抓。

 

　　眼前這個東西猝不及防就將他封在心底死也不想要回想的記憶血淋淋地扒了開來。

 

　　青年本能地甩開手機，渾身止不住發抖，他拚了命地想往後退，又濕又冰涼的、姑且先稱作是手的東西觸到了手臂上頭。

 

　　該死的惡夢、該死的相遇、該死的雨，一切都他媽的糟透了——

 

 

 

　　「操別動他！！」

 

　　那個東西被扯離自己，他其實聽不清楚什麼，耳中嗡鳴一片，伴隨淅瀝瀝的雨聲充斥著整個感官。

 

　　好冷。

 

 

 

　　燈重新亮了起來。月島瞇了瞇眼，逼著自己的眼睛習慣亮光。

 

　　「螢！」

 

　　黑尾帶著焦慮又著急的神情出現在視野裡。他看起來緊張極了，渾身狼狽而緊繃。

　　月島總覺得那片血紅還在眼前晃盪，他扶著額頭，伸手想把自己撐起來，手臂卻一個發軟反而讓他幾乎倒在地上。

　　黑髮青年慌亂地想過來扶他，被自己一把推開。

 

　　「走開——」月島聽見自己喘著氣，幾乎是惡狠狠地說。　　

　　「快滾吧。」

　　「別再來招惹我。」

　　「你明明已經……」

 

　　不在了啊。

 

　　月島螢再也說不下去，聲音破碎而哽咽，單薄的身體蜷縮起來，抑制不住地輕顫。從那個雨天開始堆積起來的痛苦，此時終於找到宣洩口般從眼眶不停流淌出來，他掩著臉，不想讓黑尾看見如此丟臉的模樣。

　　不對，自己明明不想那樣講的－－他痛恨那個在當下束手無策的自己，也痛恨那個到最後什麼也沒說，把已經該離開的人束縛在這裡的自己，更痛恨此刻嘴上仍以苛薄待人的自己。

　　

　　「如果螢真的不想見我，」黑尾的聲線同樣也是顫抖的，「當初在高尾山的時候，螢就不會露出那樣的神情把我帶回來了吧。」　　

　　月島從未在他面前暴露過如此脆弱痛苦的模樣，哪怕是那次意外的重逢也沒有。黑尾心疼極了，他慢慢俯下身去，將飽受煎熬的愛人圈進懷裡，月島微微抖了下，卻並沒有拒絕。

 

　　「對不起，螢，」黑髮青年咬著牙，流進嘴裡的淚水苦得不得了，「我很抱歉。」

　　對不起，說好的承諾到最後沒有兌現。

　　對不起，留下你一個人獨自佇立在那場傾盆大雨之中，背負著過於沉重的孤獨。

 

　　「不管時光再倒流幾次，我都還是會那樣做。」

　　「我唯一後悔的是這樣做之後讓螢感到痛苦，但哪怕是付出自己的生命，我還是會在當下選擇保護螢。」

　　黑尾吸吸鼻子，苦笑道：「很矛盾吧。」

　　

　　月島螢終於動了動，慢騰騰地轉過身來，他還是不願意以通紅的眼睛跟自己對視，卻安靜地靠進自己的頸窩裡，伏在他肩頭上。

　　與其說是彆扭，倒不如說更像撒嬌。

　　久違的觸碰讓黑尾感到滿足，更多的卻是心酸。以前嘴上總是不給半分便宜的月島，此刻卻已經連開口的心力都沒有了。他緊緊擁住他，溫柔地撫過月島的頭髮和背脊。

　　懷裡的人此刻乖巧得不得了，像是一隻累壞的鳥合攏了翅膀，蹲踞在他肩上休憩。

　　

　　稍微調整下姿勢，黑尾鐵朗小心翼翼地把人給抱起來，慢慢走進房間裡頭。

 

　　他看了看渾身濕透的兩人，正猶豫著要不要直接到浴室沖熱水澡，月島冷不防開口：「放我下來吧黑尾前輩，我還不至於連洗澡都要人代理。」

　　語氣中一如往常的冷靜和淡漠，要不是黑尾聽出來裡面夾雜著一絲不自然，還有月島泛著紅暈的眼角，他還以為剛才走廊上什麼事都沒發生一樣。

　　月島的彆扭總是體現在這些細小的肢體動作裡，相處這麼久，聰明如黑尾當然知道月島這個情況基本上就是講講而已，大概還有些害羞的意味在裏頭。

　　「嘿嘿沒事兒，一起洗也不錯啊。」黑尾又將月島往上稍微顛了顛，怕給摔了似的，像個找回心愛寶物的孩子。

 

　　在浴室裡嚴正拒絕黑尾提出幫他脫衣服的意見，月島慢條斯理地褪去衣物，站到花灑下打開熱水，讓方才被雨水浸透的身體能夠找回一些溫度。

　　那隻大貓從背後貼了過來，也許是因為熱水，他的身體也沒那麼冰涼了。

　　「螢……」

　　月島感覺到黑尾的嘴唇輕輕在自己後頸上逡巡，模糊一片的視野裡，他垂下眼簾，像是在默許什麼。

　　「真的可以？」

　　這話令人氣結到極點，月島幾乎要惱羞成怒，他倏地張開眼睛往後瞪了過去，附贈力道十足的一拐子，被黑尾半真半假的手忙腳亂給接住，也給了他空檔從正面壓制住自己。

　　他欠扁的黑尾前輩嘻嘻一笑：「開玩笑的。」然後自己被溫柔卻又強&勢地壓上身後的磁磚。

 

　　真是記仇。

 

　　月島回想起他在山上幾乎是用十成十的力道將黑尾給推在牆上的同時，向身前的青年伸出雙手。

 

 

　　黑尾不知道哪來的精力，在浴室裡要了他一次之後好不容易清理乾淨擦乾身體了，現在在床上又壓到他身上來。不過大概是顧及到自己的身體，所以沒有第一次那麼不知輕重。

 

　　這真是奇怪。

 

　　月島在慾&海裡載浮載沉的時候迷糊地想著。

 

　　明明知道黑尾最後還是會離開，他們能再這樣相處的時間頂多到這個雨季結束，甚至更短，可是內心那片黑沉沉的海水卻已經不復存在了。

　　他情不自禁抬手去觸碰黑尾的臉頰。

　　那原本應該是冰涼的，此時卻依稀殘留著微溫的熱度。

 

　　黑尾傾下身體貼上自己的額際，月島輕喘著，闔上雙眼，聽到黑尾低低地在他耳邊喚了聲自己的名字。

 

※※※　　

 

　　六月過去了差不多一半，從那個停電的夜晚後黑尾鐵朗幾乎像是塊牛皮糖一樣賴在月島螢身邊，就像以前一樣。

 

　　那天夜晚，兩個人溫存在一張床上。他們聊了不少，難得主要是月島在說，黑尾靜靜地聽著。

　　他聽著他的小學弟跟他說考上T大的過程，赤葦還有夜久很照顧他，木兔還有列夫時不時會來宿舍串串門子，烏野那群人找他回去吃飯結果喝醉的西谷錯把田中當成東峰摟抱弄得雞飛狗跳，某次半夜搭車回家看見牛島和及川在車站出口偷偷接吻(及川發現自己全程目睹後還氣得踢了牛島一腳)，研磨和日向在同一間大學裡成了交情很好的朋友……

　　月島停下來，突然皺眉。

　　「話說那個噁心的東西到底是什麼……」他還對於自己嚇到慘叫的事情非常耿耿於懷。

　　「哦，那個啊，」黑尾伸手將薄被往上拉，蓋住月島光裸的肩膀，「螢應該聽過雨天的山裡多少都有些傳說吧，雖然可信度不高，但某些確實是真的。那些東西喜歡在濕淋淋的地方出沒，寄宿於遊客的傘裡面一起下山，然後在大雨天水氣充足的時候跑出來嚇人。」

　　講到這個黑尾實在有些愧疚，「其實螢帶我回來的當天我就翻到紙箱了，腦中實在很混亂，所以我就先把以前重要的地方全都先去了一遍，抱歉，沒有發現到有東西混進來。」

　　「也沒什麼，反正下次就知道了。」

　　「螢還想有下次！？」

　　「小說不都這樣寫？第一次看見奇怪的東西之後就接二連三遇到什麼的。」小學弟一副沒所謂的樣子。

　　「……」

　　

　　兩年看似改變了很多，又好像什麼都沒有改變。

　　不管是上課、打球、進實驗室，他都興致勃勃地跟著月島到處亂晃，儘管別人看不見也碰不到他，但每次看黑尾差點撞到人時月島還是暗自捏了把冷汗。

 

　　「黑尾前輩。」

　　「嗯？怎麼了螢？」

　　月島螢一口氣哽在喉嚨裡，他咬牙切齒地說：「我要上廁所。」

　　「嗯哼，黑尾桑知道啊。」

　　月島氣得眼睛都要冒火了，又礙於這裡是學校還得提防著等會兒有人進來，壓著聲音道：「黑尾前輩是變態嗎？請快點出去。」

　　「床上不都看過了…」黑尾嘟噥著，然後在月島真的發火之前乖乖的拐了出去。小學弟沒有氣他很久，只是在出廁所的時候瞪了他一眼就作罷。

　　「嘿嘿，螢果然最好了。」

　　月島暗自翻了個白眼，還要忍耐著不要一時衝動諷刺出口，搞得別人以為他有毛病。

　　

　　又過了幾天，周四月島結束了一周所有的課程，和黑尾一同去採買食材後回到租屋處打算自己煮個晚餐。走上樓梯才轉個彎，就發現赤葦夜久木兔三個人都在走廊上。赤葦像是在跟木兔解釋什麼，木兔反而有些生氣，嗓門也大了起來。

 

　　「可是赤葦，月他這樣－－」

　　貌似明顯還是衝著他來的。

　　「啊！月！總算堵到你了！」本來想轉身走人的月島好死不死被木兔逮到。

 

　　「……有事嗎前輩們？」

　　說起來，下大雨那時候手機好像有訊息…

 

　　「喂月！手機為啥不接！赤葦和夜久給你發了好多訊息呢！」果然，木兔抱著胸，針對這件事情質問自己。

 

　　「……」

　　上週該討論的該進實驗室的都弄完了，這周並沒有什麼需要跟同學密切聯繫的事情，而且加上煩人又黏人的背後靈一隻，他壓根兒忘記手機還丟在儲物櫃的地板那裏。

 

　　月島想了想，最後回答木兔－－

 

　　「沒電了。」

 

　　輕描淡寫的三個字反而讓木兔火氣噌地上來，他氣沖沖的拉著赤葦大步走過去：「你知道赤葦一直都很擔心你嗎？可惡－－」

　　「木兔前輩請別這樣…」赤葦試圖阻攔卻敵不過木兔的力氣，夜久也衝過來緩頰：「喂木兔君你冷靜點，也許有什麼別的原因…」

　　木兔伸手就想要抓住他的領子，突然站在原地的月島手猛地抬起來，像是在阻擋身後的什麼。

　　他就這麼直勾勾的盯著木兔，那架勢凌厲到讓他吞了口口水，連手都無意識地放了下來。

 

　　「因為這幾天都跟黑尾前輩待在一起。」月島就平平淡淡地講了這麼一句話。

 

　　不知道沉默蔓延了多久，最先反應過來的是夜久衛輔，他有些尷尬，還覺得背後有點涼，正想開口時月島又補了一句：「隨便前輩信不信，不好意思讓前輩們這幾天為我擔心。」

　　他放下手臂微微欠了欠身子，越過三個傻眼的前輩們打算走回租屋。

　　「啊、等等月島君！」赤葦小跑著想追上月島，卻在月島的背影前撞到了某個物體。後面兩個追過來的也接連撞在一起，木兔還搞不清是怎麼一回事，揉著鼻子叫疼。

　　

　　赤葦和夜久呆愣在原地。

 

　　起先只是一團模糊的影子，而後那個熟悉的輪廓逐漸清晰起來，還在揉鼻子的木兔看著這詭異情形張大了嘴。

　　與記憶中別無他樣的黑尾鐵朗清晰地出現在眾人眼前，還維持著被三個人接連撞到的愚蠢動作，看起來也是一副傻住的狀態。

 

　　「呃……」

 

　　黑尾摸摸後腦杓，笑的一臉尷尬。

 

　　「好久不見？……」

 

　　

　　月島開了門，對傻在那處的一干人等丟下一句：「前輩們可以考慮進來吃個飯，剛好材料買得多了些。」

　　

　　於是就變成了現在的情況。

 

　　五個人圍在桌子邊，除去無法吃飯的黑尾鐵朗，還有一派淡定（反正都看過那種東西了，黑尾前輩被認識的人碰到就能被看見的事也不稀奇）的月島螢，其他人都嚴肅地盯著黑尾，一副要他老實招來的模樣。

　　這眼神殺也太可怕了好嗎？－－

　　說好的溫馨重逢呢！

 

　　「螢…」黑尾可憐兮兮地想尋求安慰。

　　啜了一口湯，月島毫不留情：「前輩不會奢望我浪費口水講故事吧。」

　　黑尾只得硬著頭皮，將整個發生的過程除去一些不太好講的私事以外通通跟他們說了。夜久整個癱在餐桌上，喃喃道：「我到底聽到什麼…這太瘋狂了。」

　　赤葦默默吃完最後一口飯，擦擦嘴巴：「說起來木兔前輩應該欠月島君一個道歉呢。」

　　「啊啊啊對！月真的抱歉啊！」木兔用力地雙手合十，發出響亮的＂啪＂一聲，「我差點就要抓你的領子了…真是非常對不起－－」

　　月島搖搖頭，「我才應該要向三位前輩們道歉的，大雨的那個晚上發生了一些事情，之後也沒有記得去察看手機，抱歉。」

　　「好啦好啦事情都過了，而且月島君平安無事最重要！」夜久笑著擺擺手，赤葦也點頭表示贊同。

　　「啊！說起來那時候－－」木兔想起月島抬手阻擋的畫面，指著對面的人大喊：「黑尾你是想揍我的吧－－」

　　說到這個黑尾就來氣，「不揍你揍誰！你這渾蛋竟然要對我家螢下手！」

　　「嘿嘿，不過如果沒這一齣，我們大概都沒辦法像現在這樣再跟你說話了吧！」木兔用食指搓搓鼻子，燦爛笑容裡隱隱藏著一抹哀戚。

 

　　黑尾頓了頓，他從來沒忘記自己已經不是這裡的人這個事實。

 

　　「嘛，既然好不容易再碰到面，咱們好久沒來打牌了，打個一局吧。」

　　黑髮青年選擇打破沉默，試圖驅散那有些沉重的氣氛。

　　「一局可不夠啊黑尾，你上次還沒執行懲罰遊戲呢，這次一定要讓你脫到剩條褲叉！」

　　「那個懲罰不是輸的是列夫嗎！？夜久你要不要這麼偏心！」

　　幾個人吵吵嚷嚷地玩了好幾輪，月島本來只想旁觀不過還是被木兔以賠罪的名義拉了進去，一路到十二點多才結束。

 

　　看著頭一點一點已經要歪在自己身上睡著的木兔，赤葦任勞任怨地將人揹起，走到玄關時赤葦回頭看向出來送他們的黑尾和月島，平靜地說：「要走時，跟我們說一聲吧。」

 

　　黑尾好一會兒沒有說話，最後只是頷了頷首。

 

※※※

 

　　半個月很快，東京的雨季即將要結束了。

 

　　躺在床上剛和黑尾滾過一輪的月島意外的還很清醒，也許是預料到不久之後的離別，他盯著床鋪牆壁上的某個點，久久無法入睡。

 

　　「螢。」身後摟著他的那人叫了他一聲。

　　「嗯？」

　　月島沒有回頭。

　　「明天，我們回去山上吧。」

　　環在腹部上的那雙手微微收緊。

　　「好。」

　　他閉上雙眼。

 

　　按照約定給赤葦、木兔還有夜久都發了訊息後，兩人啟程，回到當初相遇的地方。

 

　　月島走出車站就看見了那三棵銀杏樹，它們依舊矗立在那兒，綠油油的充滿了生命力，隱約還看得出前一晚被雨水洗滌的痕跡。

 

　　「喂喂－－那個高高瘦瘦的金髮小兄弟！」

　　黑尾忍不住噗一聲，被月島丟了個眼刀。

　　他回過頭，那個老伯伯有些擔憂地說：「這幾天都會下雨，濕滑危險啊，小兄弟要不要改天再來？」

　　月島對老人家點了點頭，淡淡回道：「謝謝您，不要緊的。」

　　一路上進山的行人並不多，比起一個月前又更少了，選擇全程步行的6號線路上更是幾乎只有兩個人，他們都默契地沒有說話，只是沉默地牽著手。 

　　

　　注意到黑尾有些欲言又止，這次月島停了下來，安靜地看著黑尾好一會兒。因為是一路直線上山，沒有多做停留，體力原本就不差的兩人只花了一小時多一些就到達了山頂。此刻兩人站在山頂瞭望台上面對著彼此，眼裡翻騰著難以言盡的情緒。

 

　　離別固然殘酷，但是比起上次那樣猝不及防，能好好的畫下一個帶著缺憾的句點，似乎也算好的了。

 

　　「我並不善於表達。」

 

　　月島螢注視著黑尾鐵朗，輕輕地開口。

 

　　他看著穿著自己衣櫃裡那一套熟悉服裝的黑尾鐵朗，仲夏微風輕輕掀動大紅色立領外套的下緣。

 

　　「我想說的也不多。」

 

　　月島看著黑尾走到自己跟前，他的眼底閃爍著各種複雜卻又純粹的情緒。擔憂、不捨、憐惜…全都融化在那雙琥珀色的眸子裡，提煉出深而濃烈的情感。

 

　　然後將月島一直以來都想說的話語在最後的時刻傾吐出來。

 

　　－－「謝謝，還有我喜歡黑尾前輩。」

 

　　黑尾微微瞪大雙眼，這是他頭一次從小學弟嘴裡聽到喜歡這個詞。儘管他無數次幻想過這樣的情況，卻從來沒有一次在現實實現過。

　　他伸出手，用力地將他的小學弟擁進懷裡。

 

　　「…螢真是狡猾啊。」

 

　　手指穿過月島柔軟明亮的髮絲，一直以來都很熟悉的觸感，他想好好記住，他也必須好好記住。

　　黑尾仰起頭，月島的頭髮掃在頸側，有點癢癢的。

 

　　他想講的話有好多好多，他想告訴他的小學弟要好好吃飯，好好照顧自己，多交點朋友，多笑一些，凡事別自己逞強，不要挑食只吃甜兮兮的草莓蛋糕－－

　　還有最重要的，絕對、絕對要找個比自己還要愛護他的人。

 

　　他甚至還在月島睡著的某個晚上爬起來偷偷寫了草稿，最後還是將那張紙揉成一球，丟進月島裝滿紙團的垃圾桶裡。

　　滿腹的話語，黑尾最後什麼也沒說。

 

　　「還記得我當初跟螢說有未能完成的遺憾嗎？」

 

　　月島沒有回答，只是手上環抱住黑尾的手臂稍稍縮緊。

　　黑尾閉上眼，深呼吸一口氣，竭力維持的鎮定卻被很快細微顫抖的尾音戳破。

 

 

　　－－「那個時候，我還沒來得及、好好地跟螢說聲再見啊。」

 

　　

　　月島覺得他們擁抱了好久好久，可能是一個小時，也可能不過是十幾分鐘。

　　他強迫著自己不要低頭，不要去看那逐漸變得淺淡的身影，但他清楚的知道自己的懷裡已經空了。

 

 

　　青年獨自佇立在細雨之中，微涼的風挾著雨絲拂在臉上。空氣裡除了雨水的氣味，還有木頭和青草的植物香。

　　月島想著那場兩年前的驟雨，想著一個月前那場下了很久很久的細雨。

 

　　

　　他想起垃圾桶裡被它的主人揉得皺巴巴的那張紙。上頭的鉛筆字跡凌亂，有些甚至被水弄糊了。

 

　　月島閉上了眼。

 

　　黑尾前輩想說的、那些未盡的話語，我其實早就知道了啊。

　　

 

 

［尾聲］

 

 

　　「爺爺，那個人今年又來了呢。」

　　柴田薰從遊客中心的服務台向外探頭看了看。

　　「是啊，他每年都來的。」七十歲的老人家笑呵呵地摸著孫女的頭。

 

　　那個身影非常高，放在人群裡特別扎眼。他總是帶著一副黑框眼鏡，面部線條有些凌厲，叫人不敢太親近。此刻那個男人正站在銀杏樹下的指示牌前頭。

 

　　但是十二歲的柴田薰知道，雖然看著有些可怕，但他是個很好的人。

 

　　

　　「叔叔好高啊！」

　　約莫十歲的小女孩兒抬頭看著站在銀杏樹下的男人。

　　男人低頭，並不年輕的臉上帶著一抹笑意：「妳多喝些牛奶也能長高。」

　　「不行不行，媽媽說女孩子長太高會沒有男生要我的。」女孩一本正經。

　　幾滴雨水打在地上，女孩哇的一聲叫道：「下雨了！」

　　男人抬了抬下巴，「去服務台避雨。」

　　「可是我喜歡雨！」女孩咯咯地笑著，雙手舉得老高，像是在迎接這場雨。「下雨的時候山裡的風景好漂亮！」

　　微微嘆了口氣，從後背包裡抽出雨傘，男人將它撐開來遞給女孩。

　　小女孩睜圓了眼睛，「叔叔你不撐嗎？」

 

　　「以後再還我吧。」

　　那個瘦長的身影只留給女孩一個後背，揹著隨身行李慢慢地往上山的方向走去。

 

　　

　　「啊！雨傘又忘記帶來了！」柴田薰抱頭大叫起來，一旁的遊客都被她給驚著了。

　　

　　

　　升上國中後課業變得繁重，她也在書本之中逐漸淡忘這個小插曲。

　　在考上心目中理想的高中時她終於能再回到最喜歡的山林裡稍微放鬆自己，柴田才終於想起那把躺在儲物櫃中，有些生灰的黑色雨傘。

　　

　　六月剛過沒幾天，她就趁著某個假日揣著已經被打理乾淨的傘匆匆上了山，希望能將它物歸原主並鄭重地道歉，還有道謝。

 

　　她的爺爺正在翻報紙，桌泡著一壺綠茶，壺嘴還在不斷吐著白煙。

　　　　

　　「啊，那位先生啊。」

 

　　老人家翻過一頁報紙。

 

　　「他去年並沒有來。」

 

　　

　　少女等過這個六月，沒有等到那個當初撐開雨傘，為年幼的她擋去雨水的男人。

 

　　

　　「這裡有導覽簡章，歡迎您索取，指示牌在您正前方的銀杏樹下。」

　　年輕女子熱心地為遊客指路，被服務的遊客們也笑著跟女子道謝。

 

 

　　她身後的櫃子上，一把黑色的雨傘仍靜靜地躺在失物招領的籃子裡。

　　

 

 

－END－

 

＊註一：神樂坂季約於七月中下旬，舉辦在古色古香、適合悠閒散策的神樂坂，是能讓遊客體驗懷舊風情的夏日祭典。其中，酸漿花市以毘沙門天善國寺為中心舉辦，活動期間會有「浴衣嚮導」；也就是穿著浴衣的志工將為遊客們介紹神樂坂；附近的餐飲店也會擺出小攤販，讓遊客們度過一個熱鬧的夏季夜晚。（資料來源）

 

作者的碎碎念：

　　寫下END的瞬間只想大叫吼喔喔喔我.真.的.寫.完.了！有好好的把這個坑給填完了！

　　雖然可能還是會再不斷的細調（每次刷LOF的排球文都會順便看一下自己的文章然後稍微修改＜－－這真的是個不是很良好的習慣qwq）

　　在寫下篇黑月的感情線的時候BGM是Bevani所詮釋的長笛版本的Kiss the Rain，裡面開頭的雨聲還有長笛那種帶著哀愁而連綿的音色真的很棒！

　　謝謝喜歡這篇文章的妳們，希望你們會喜歡這個結局和收尾，對於人物還把握不到位的地方還請見諒qwq

　　


End file.
